Korsu
Korsu is the wandering Floor Guardian within the Sky Fortress Helios. He was designed to not be limited to a single floor like the rest of the NPCs of the guild. But instead could be found wandering between each of the nine floors of the dungeon. During enemy raids, Korsu would be set on standby, ready to offer aid to any Floor Guardian at a moments notice. Appearance Korsu looks like he stepped off of a Heavy Metal cover. In his base form, he stands above the average man at six foot one with long unkempt white hair, blue eyes and black bushy eyebrows. His clothes usually consisted of tight form fitting black leather with bits of metal thrown in at random intervals. Personality "Tell you what, if you put your sword away right now I'll let you leave and you can be the first person to say you survived dueling me. Deal?" Korsu is a warrior, who's personal philosophy dictates a strength above all mentality. He holds conflict in life to be the ultimate testing grounds of ones ideals and merits. Conflict forces one to better oneself, it forces them to adapt, change, grow and evolve or die. It should be everyone's goal to be stronger than their neighbors, to achieve their own potential and not rest upon the laurels of others. Without strife ones victory is meaningless. Without strife, one does not advance towards their potential but instead recedes towards stagnation. Unless a victory is achieved by demonstrating that you are superior, your victory is only an illusion. Temporary at most. In fights, Korsu is series and deadly. Never holding back even against weak opponents. The Cambion sees the nations that employee Adventures to hunt down monsters instead of it's own soldiers as weak. As it merely rewards the Adventures while depriving another of essential combat experience. Because once that Adventurer leaves, who will protect them when the monsters return? Korsu himself suffers from the lack of challenges within the New World; not because of the efforts of the Adventurers but in due part to his father's thoroughness in his own design and creation. Superior strength, skill, endurance and experience have left the Cambion a cut above all others who live on the New World. As such he feels lost and stagnated, leading him to develop a lazy side to his personality as he waits for something interesting to fight. If not properly motivated with someone or something he can swing his sword at, he's more than likely going to find the nearest tree to take a nap under. When he was instructed to plague the lands of the Slane Theocracy by targeting their game and wild life, he found the task originally enjoyable. But as it became more and more tedious he lost interest and instead began corrupting the predators of the forest to complete his assignment for him. Which hints at a level of cunning some believe him to not possess. A loving and dotting elder brother, Korsu tries to protect and educate his siblings; trying to project the guise of an older and wiser sibling. However, his knowledge is limited when it strays from the subject of combat and bloodshed. He often pokes fun at himself because of this flaw but has tried very little to correct it. He has shown a softer side to him though, specifically with animals. He's taken to taming the many beasts he's come across in his travels. Background Korsu was created by the Cambion Getek Cinex to act as a type of reinforcement Floor Guardian within Helios. Abilities and Powers "You didn't see me draw, nor did you feel the severing of your hand from your wrist." A Magus is a magic caster who's primary concern is finding and stockpiling magical items, primarily spell gems. As a Magus their mana is always considered depleted and can't rise above a zero. The only way for a Magus to actually cast spells is for them to channel magic through their bodies from magical items; spell gems being the most common. Spell gems are different from the typical Sealing Crystals. Spell gems are attached to a sword or staff to allow the channeling process. The better the assortment of gems, the more spells the Magus will have in his arsenal. And unlike most Sealing Crystals, once used the spell gem retains its power and function. Korsu is an exceptional swordsman who despite his large frame is surprisingly nimble. As a Kensai he's honed his skill with his chosen longsword over many hours to the point the sword is an extension of his being. He learned the single strike art of battōjutsu; where one draws their sword from its sheath at incredible speed to attack, despite his sword not being designed for such a maneuver. This cambion shares his father's perks of seeing in absolute darkness as well as an increased resistance to fire damage. As a Corrupter his very presence corrupts the inner spirit of individuals, prompting them to act on their more baser urges. Similar in part Defilers corrupt or to be more accurate defile ''the physical world. Using his blood, Korsu is capable of giving creatures -only animals at his current Defiler level - the fiendish template. Warping their flesh and transforming them into low rank demons under his command. Racial Classes * Cambion (15) ** Corrupter (5) *** Defiler (1) Job Classes * Magus (15) ** Eldritch Knight (10) * Swordsman (10) ** Kensai (sword) (15) *** Single Strike (''battōjutsu) (5) * Hellhound Tamer (15) ** Cerberus Tamer (5) Spell Gems Each spell gem has it's own caretaker. A caretaker is the source of the gem's magic and what renews it once depleted. The elemental gem has four elementals sealed within, one for each element. The death gem is in truth a Lich's phylactery, while not happy to share it's power it does enjoy spreading death. Unheard Prayer is the name of a talisman that resembles a Ofuda that is sealed within amber. It's caretaker is most likely a low tier angel. The Philosopher is a rare stone of transmutation, possibly the legendary philosopher stone. It's caretaker is an abrasive golem. Primal Elemental Gem * Fires of Brass - hurl a ball of fire from your sword's blade. * Gaia's Embrace - a weak protection from the elements, you no longer get wet when it rains, nor are you cold when it snows. I don't recommend you travel anywhere near a volcano nor try to explore the ocean's floor. You still experience intense heat and still need to breath. * Voivolt - a spell that surrounds the user in an orb of electricity before exploding like a bomb. * Winter's Grasp - freeze the land around you, making it difficult terrain for all others but yourself. * Sodom - sharpen the wind and with each swing of your sword, send forth invisible blades to cut down your opponent. Can send out four wind blades at a time in one swing. * Genbu's Skin - when channeled the Magus can travel through the earth like an Earth Elemental in short distances. Death Gem * Create Undead - Create low or middle-tier undead. They are under your control and become permanent if used on corpses. * Open Wounds - when channeled through a bladed weapon the wounds won't close until someone casts remove curse or a higher level of restoration magic. * Circle of Death - encase yourself in a cocoon of death magic. Any living being that steps through the circle and remains within its boarder will first become fatigued, then exhausted and finally die. * Negative Output - a blast of pure negative energy directed from the hand. It requires a large amount of stored energy from the gem to use. Unheard Prayer * Answer - summon up an unsent spirit to answer questions. * Heal - a healing spell that is capable of stabilizing a mortally wounded creature, deadly against undead. Philosopher * Aspect of Slime - alter the cellular makeup of the channeler, making their skin and bones as flexible as rubber. This also allows the user to move their internal organs around at will and making bludgeoning weapons all but useless and granting resistance to slashing and piercing weapons. * Hum - causes the blade to vibrate at an ultra low frequency throwing off anyone's equilibrium within range. The channeler is immune to this effect for as long as they hold the sword. Skills Reequip - a useful skill from the eldritch knight prestige class. Magically switch the currently equipped spell gem with another from your inventory. All free handed of course. Can be used every five seconds. Sealing Art - a skill necessary for all Magus' to create a new spell-gem. By entrapping powerful beings inside custom made spell-gems, a Magus can harness their innate talents and magical prowess. Aura of Corruption I - has a chance to insight a creature's sin of lust or envy. Passive Taint - having a creature ingest a portion of your demon blood allows you to defile them. Corrupting their spirit and warping their flesh, making them demon-kind. Main Equipment Companion divine-class: a Magus' weapon, capable of housing a single Spell Gem within the base of the blade. Companion takes on the appearance of a rustic copper plated Longsword. Chains of Kronos divine-class: this bland chained necklace allows the user to rewind time, preventing serious injuries inflicted on the owner within the past 9 seconds. Can be used three times per day. Ring of Teleportation divine-class: teleport the wearer vast distances they are familiar with or have visited before. Cape rare-class: this red cape allows it's wearer the power of flight and control their rate of falling when not flying. Leathers divine-class: designed to resemble a rock star's wardrobe, Korsu's pants, shirt and boots are made of black silk and leather in that order. They offer increased protection and durability. Pauldron of the Chosen Hero rare-class: these over sized pauldrons enhance the wearer's physical speed and might. Belt rare-class: increased inventory space and carry weight. Earring of Whispers common-class: an earring that allows the user to utilize the message spell. Mystic Whistle rare-class: an item accessible to those who have levels in tamer. Korsu can summon his faithful Hellhounds and Cerberus with but a single whistle. Relationships Getek Cinex Korsu loves and admires his father. Hadariel His second brother born. While the pair love and fight as all brothers do, Korsu prefers to let his blade do the talking over Hadariel's honeyed words of peace. Amriel His youngest brother and last of their father's sons. Korsu cared deeply for his youngest sibling and went into a rage upon learning what befell him. Trivia Getek designed Korsu with a punk metal rock star appearance in mind.Category:NPCs Category:Shadow1323 Category:Magus Category:Jaded Hearts